Haciendo chocolates II
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Misao trataba de hacer su chocolate para su senpai pero Soujiro aparece y se ríe de ella Pareja: Soujiro x Misao


Soujiro caminaba hacia la cocina para sacar algo del refri pero de topó con Misao la cual estaba preparando algo, el olor era algo exquisito a las fosas nasales del pelinegro el cual quedó con mirada alzada cuando veía a su loli la cual usaba el delantal con el dibujo de un piguino, eso hizo que el joven sonriera por lo bajo.

Con algo de curiosidad el chico sonriente se acercó hacia la pequeña pelinegra y en menos de nada miraba de reojo el chocolate que había en un pequeño platón.

-Um… Misa-chan, ¿Pero que es eso?

La joven notando su presencia le hizo un pequeño bufido de enojo

-¡No lo mires así! Es chocolate para el día catorce, ¿Entendido?

-¿Chocolate? ¿Tú haciendo chocolate?- Preguntó burlón el joven, solo esperaba que lo que preparaba fuera igual o peor que la comida que preparaba Kaoru- ¿Para quién es?

-¿No es obvio? Es para Aoshi-san- Le respondió la pelinegra de mala gana mientras que el ojimorado se reía por lo bajo, Aoshi era una persona muy querida por Misao, en eso respetaba

-Ya veo, lo has hecho para el señor Aoshi. Bueno, supongo que está bien

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?- Comenzó a reclamar Misao señalando con el dedo mientras notaba la actitud tranquila de su estúpido amigo- ¡Aoshi-san no tiene nada de malo! Así que no digas nada malo de él, de hecho, ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!- La joven decidió ignorar al chico sonriente y volver a su labor en la cocina pero de pronto unos brazos aprisionaban su cintura

-Soujiro… Suéltame…

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Posicionó su mentón sobre el hombro de la menor la cual trataba de liberarse pero era inútil completamente cuando se trataba de su compañero- Me quedaré aquí contigo viendo como haces ese chocolate, desde aquí puedo ver mejor

-¿Ah?... ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Intentó empujarlo en vano- Vete, estoy haciendo chocolate

-No lo haré- Sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Listo?- Tuvo que resignarse a la incómoda presencia del chico sonriente y comenzar a hacer el molde de su chocolate aunque sentía que algo andaba muy mal con su molde mientras Soujiro de manera algo graciosa miraba lo que parecía ser una especie de adefesio parecido a un pingüino con un pecho blanco con un corazón en el centro.

Dicha cosa si se le pudiera llamar chocolate hacía que el pobre Soujiro se levantara de un golpe y en menos de nada fuera al pasillo para echarse unas carcajadas, Misao no era tan tonta pues sabía que tarde o temprano la reacción no se hacía esperar, su obsequio para su sempai Aoshi Shinomori era un completo fiasgo.

Nuevamente se acercó Soujiro de manera curiosa y maliciosa para ver el dichoso chocolate, decidió guardarse la compostura y dijo

-Sin duda es grandioso… Parece un pene

-¡¿De donde?!- La pobre peliazul comenzó a enfurecerse estilo anime- ¡No es un pene! ¡No lo es!

Sin duda alguna eso no sería del agrado del senpai o simplemente no le era tan importante, pues el joven mencionado era alguien serio y de pocos amigos pero muy estudiado y atento, Misao se lamentaba de que su esfuerzo requerido por enésima vez se fuera a la basura. Soujiro a pesar de estar riéndose sentía algo de pena como de lastima a lo cual se puso manos a la obra para ayudar a la chica.

-Misa-chan, ¿Tienes material?

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes, préstame un poco y trataré de ayudarte- El joven se subió las mangas de su chaqueta y se ponía un delantal anexo a la cocina- Te echaré una mano

-Soujiro…

-No te preocupes, ya verás que el señor Aoshi se sorprenderá por lo rico del chocolate que se enamorará de ti

La joven quedó muda ante el acto como la ayuda de quien en ocasiones era su rival en cuestiones algo triviales como en pelearse en videojuegos, competirse en los deportes, en las calificaciones hasta habían ocasiones en que se rivalizaban en el equipo de futbol pero en ocasiones se ayudaban de manera mutua, no era la primera vez pero de los dos siempre era Soujiro el que daba más a quien no lo necesitaba.

Misao suspiró y decidió hacer equipo de nueva cuenta con el pelinegro el cual estaba alistando el bol y la bandeja para amasar el chocolate y ponerlo al horno aunque en ocasiones era motivo de pelea entre ambos, eran rivales desde que tenían uso de memoria, a veces le encontraban a sus enfrentamientos algo de diversión o le ponían ese elemento con tal de salirse de la rutina.

.

.

.

Finalmente luego de un gran esfuerzo y tiempo ambos rivales ya tenían un pequeño paquete verde marino con una cinta dorada mientras la joven pelinegra estaba con sus ojos verdes iluminados de manera bien kawaii mientras miraba ese chocolate envuelto como si fuera una obra de arte y en menos se alzó sobre el joven y lo abrazó de manera efusiva.

-Felicidades, Misa-chan- El muchacho sostenía a la pequeña chica mientras sonreía cordialmente hasta bajar a la joven, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando la pequeña pelinegra empezó a hacer un puchero de enojo y tirando a algo triste

-Casi no lo termino si no hubiera sido por Soujiro…- El joven la tranquilizó con su habitual sonrisa mientras su mano acariciaba su cabeza, Misao se había esforzado mucho en tratar de hacer el mejor chocolate y esperaba que ante eso Aoshi se alegrara por probar el dichoso chocolate

-En verdad al señor Aoshi le va a gustar

La joven quedó muda como si trataba de ocultar por mucho tiempo a lo que el pelinegro notó e indagó

-Misa-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Este… Este- Desvió su mirada mientras el rubor no se hacía esperar- Soujiro… Bueno verás… Yo…- En menos de nada volteó hasta darle de manera muy tímida y miedosa lo que parecía ser un pequeño trozo envuelto en un papel higienico

-Misa-chan, ¿Qué…?

-Acéptalo por favor- En menos de nada la pequeña pelinegra emprendió carrera llevándose el paquete verde mientras el otro muchacho estaba confundido y extrañado ante el comportamiento repentino de su amiga y ahora veía el pequeño trozo de chocolate envuelto en el papel higienico.

Sin más que preguntar decidió abrir el dichoso envoltorio hasta que se llevó una gran sorpresa… El chocolate envuelto en ese papel era el dichoso pingüino que hizo Misao y que se le salió por la culata aunque no entendía por que se lo dio, quizás posiblemente era una cobranza de un suceso de antes o quizás…

¿Ese trozo fue hecho a propósito para él? Y si lo era, ¿Por qué mintió que era para Aoshi? ¿Por qué un pingüino?

No tenía respuestas pero debía admitir que esa comadreja como le llamaba por su estatura y por lo peleonera que era le hizo una jugada de la buena. Decidió despejarse de dudas y probar el chocolate y en menos de nada ya se llevaba un buen sabor en sus papilas, se notaba que para hacer ese desastre de chocolate usó muy bien los ingredientes.

"¿Por qué lo hizo? No debió hacerlo", pensó el muchacho mientras daba una sutil mordida al dichoso pingüino mientras que en un pasillo estaba sentada la joven pelinegra, en realidad nunca llevaba nada a Aoshi, para nada, sabía el obvio resultado teniendo en cuenta que su senpai no le agradaba el chocolate.

Como siempre, no encaraba su corazón cuando se trataba de Soujiro, desde un comienzo experimentó ciertas cosas por el chico sonriente como su más grande rival. No sabía por qué motivos, porque razón o cuales aspectos harían que sintiera algo fuerte hacia el muchacho… Puso su cabeza entre las rodillas en señal de decepción por sí misma y todo por no encarar su corazón ante el muchacho… Algún día lo intentaría y lo lograría…


End file.
